My sunshine
by jennimael
Summary: Jenny, jeune française de 25 ans décide de tout quitter suite à une rupture sentimentale douloureuse. Elle part avec sa soeur Marie qui à été recruter par une grande agence de mannequin direction Los Angeles. Sens suis toutes sortent d'aventures pour Jenny et Marie qui feront de nouvelle connaissance très agréable. Jenny suconbera t-elle au charme du charmant Taylor lautner ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

**Je suis débutante en la matière, après avoir lu beaucoup de vos fictions, et devant l'insistance de certaine personne ;) Je me décide aujourd'hui à enfin vous publiez ma fiction.**

**Je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive. Je vous prie cependant d'être indulgant avec moi, des fautes d'hortographe doivent être la malgrès corrections. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée dans ce domaine ^^**

**En ce qui concerne ma fiction, je tiens à préciser quelle est une pure invention de ma part, et quelle n'est en aucun cas la réalité.**

**Ma fiction aura pour personnage principale Jenny, qui tombera sous le charme du tombeur de ces dames Taylor Lautner comme vous avait pu le voir dans la description )**

**Je voudrai bien entendus avoir votre avis sur celle-ci, c'est un peut pour sa que je là poste ^^ **

**J'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance... cependant si elle n'est pas aimer j'y mettrai bien entendus un terme... Dans le cas contraire j'essayerai de poster assez souvent ;) **

**Je vous laisse pour commencer avec le Prologue et ferai suite avec le chapitre 1 :)**

**J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, afin d'avoir votre avis ;)**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Prologue:**

La vie peut parfois réservé bien des surprises, il y a peine deux mois j'étais au seizième dessous, à cause d'une rupture très éprouvante et douloureuse.

Me revoilà aujourd'hui au septième ciel, la vie me sourie enfin qui l'aurait cru, certainement pas moi.

On fait tous des choix dans la vie bons ou mauvais. On est tous maitre de son destin, à vous de faire des compromis et de saisir votre chance !

Pour moi l'un des seul compromis que j'ai du faire, à été celui de m'éloigner de ma famille et mes amis.

Cependant le meilleur a été de partir à Los Angeles pour un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie accompagnée de ma sœur.

Ce nouveau départ, m'a aidé à reprendre goût à la vie, qui était quelque peut chaotique ces dernier temps!

Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras, après la douleur, vient un beau jour la joie et cette joie je les retrouvée auprès de gens exceptionnels.

Moi qui ne croyait plus en l'amour, voilà que Cupidon est venu me frapper de plein fouet et ma planté sa flèche en plein cœur !

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, pleines d'aventures, d'amitiés, et surtout d'amour…

* * *

**J'attend vos impressions ...**

**Ont ce retrouves , pour le chapitre n°1, que je poste de suite ^^ gros bisous**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les préparatifs

**Coucou,**

**Voilà le premier chapitre comme promis ;) **

**J'attend vos réactions suite à sa lecture...**

**Merci à vous, gros bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Les Préparatifs**

Moi c'est Jennifer, ou plutôt Jenny … Je suis âgée de 25 ans et j'habite une petite ville du Nord de la France avec toutes ma famille. Celle-ci ce compose de mon frère Noah, ma sœur Marie et mes parents Daniel et Martine.

Ma sœur et moi, avons un rêve commun depuis toute petite, et celui-ci s'apprête à ce réalisé. Dans moins de 48H nous seront à Los Angeles, Marie qui a été recrutée par une grande agence de mannequin (Elite Model) est attendue là bas pour débutée une grande carrière de Mannequin.

Quand à moi, hé bien, j'y vais simplement pour changer d'air, l'accompagner et me perfectionner dans la langue et la culture américaine. Ce pays et vraiment magnifique, et je dois dire qu'il me tarde vraiment d'y être.

Je suis une fille des plus banales physiquement, plutôt petite 1m60, j'ai de longs cheveux parsemés de petites mèches blondes et chocolat, ainsi que de grands yeux marrons.

Je sais ce n'est pas super comme description, mais je suis loin d'être un canon, voilà pourquoi je me qualifie de « banal » !

Je suis très simple, je ne me prends pas la tête, je suis un peut fofolle et j' aime par-dessus tout faire la fête et mon petit doigt me dit qu' à ce niveau je vais être servie !

Los Angeles est bien connu pour ça n'est-ce pas ? A moi les fiestas américaines whaouuuuu…

J'espère aussi trouver l'amour, parce qu'après quelques aventures sans importance, et une histoire plutôt compliqué qui a duré 5 ans avec Thomas ( qui a laissé beaucoup de séquelles ), il me tarde de trouver l'homme de ma vie. Je sait ce que vous pensez, à 25 ans, sa ne serait pas trop tôt, malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied !

Ma sœur quant à elle est âgée de 19 ans, voilà pourquoi nos parents hésitent à la laissé partir seule dans un pays quelle ne connait pas… J'ai donc était désignée pour l'accompagner, et j'avoue que se n'est pas pour me déplaire !

Elle est une fille sublime, avec des mensurations de rêves, un physique à faire tomber les mecs comme des mouches !

Si si, je vous assure c'est la stricte vérité, avec ses long cheveux blond bouclés, ses grands et magnifiques yeux bleu, sont corps de rêve, croyez moi peu de garçons peuvent lui résister !

Elle n'en est pas pour autant une fille très simple, généreuse, gentille, et adorable…

C'est ma sœur quoi, je l'adore, ont est comme les deux doigts de la main …

Tout comme moi elle adore faire la fête, et j'avoue que sa m'arrange bien !

Attention les petits américains, nous voilà…

_Mercredi 9 novembre 2011, à 14h00._

Je traverse le couloir qui mène à la chambre de ma sœur , afin de la rejoindre et toc à la porte.

**- Coucou sœurette, **_lui dit-je_**, encore en train d'écouter ta musique !**

**- Je voit que tu me connait bien, **_me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire._

Je m'avança en direction de son lit, afin de m'y assoir. Une fois assise, je repris le fil de notre conversation.

**- Comme si je t'avais faite ! **_Lui dit-je en ricanant_**. Je venais juste voir, en bonne sœur que je suis, si tes bagages sont bien bouclés ?**

**- Oui, ils sont tous prêts ! **_Me répondit t -elle fière_**. D'ailleurs à ce sujet mon agence, nous a réservée une chambre d' hôtel, en plein centre de Los Angeles, et un chauffeur nous attendra à l'aéroport.**

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Pleins de petites étoiles…Je me rendis compte à cet instant précis, à quel point elle était heureuse. Ce qui me fit chaud au cœur.

**- Très bien c'est parfait, **_lui dit-je avec un grand sourire_**. Ha oui, les parents ont organisés un diner avec toute la famille et nos amis demain midi, pour notre départ ! **_lui expliquai-je, tout en insistant bien sur « les parents » !_

Subitement ma sœur parût plutôt gêner, je me demande bien pourquoi…

**- D****'accord, mais avant, j'aimerai te posé une dernière question ? **_me dit t - elle tout en regardant ses pieds !_

**- Va y je t'écoute**_**, **__ajoutai-je avec un grand sourire pour l'encouragée à parler…_

Elle prie une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler… Sa promet !

**- Es-tu vraiment certaine de vouloir tout quitter, juste pour venir avec moi à Los Angeles ? **_me dit-elle__**. **_**Voit-tu je suis super heureuse que tu m'accompagnes, surtout toi, mais je ne veux vraiment pas que tu te sacrifie pour moi ! **_ajouta-elle enfin, avec sa petite moue qui voulais tout dire._

**- Mais enfin on en a déjà discuté des dizaines de fois ! Je ne me sacrifie pas du tout, je n'ai rien qui me retient ici… J'ai besoin de changer d'air, de connaitre d'autres personnes ,**_lui confirmai-je exaspéré ! _

**- Oui je sais bien, mais j'ai peur que tu t'ennuies toute seule ! Je ne serai pas très disponible au début, et vu ton niveau d'anglais… **_ajouta-t-elle à cours d'arguments._

Je me mis à rire, au point de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter ! Ce qui attira sont attention. Elle releva la tête dans ma direction…

**- Voyez-vous ça ! La petite sœur qui s****'inquiète pour la grande sœur, on aura tout vu ! **_répondis-je au comble de l'hilarité_

**- Oui c'est juste, je m'inquiète pour toi …**

Je ne pu contenir ma colère plus longtemps et ajouta derechef ,

**- Ecoute sa suffit, je suis une grande fille. Je sais très bien me débrouillée toute seule ! J****'ai très envie de partir vois-tu. J'en suis même ravie ! Je vais pouvoir faire de nouvelles rencontres, changé d'air. Tu sais très bien que je ne serai pas partie avec toi, si j'en avais pas envie ! **_je me trouvai à bout de souffle, après cette longue tirade…_

**- Excuse moi Jenny, je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça ! **_ajouta-t-elle toute penaude_**. Je sais très bien que ta vie n'est pas facile en ce moment, surtout depuis ta rupture avec Thomas ! Sa me tracasse voilà tout. D'autant plus que je suis très stressée ! **_renchérie-t-elle les larmes aux yeux__**.**_

Je me sentie de suite mal à l'aise, et honteuse de lui avoir fait mal au cœur…

**- Je sais que tu es stressée, et que c****'est loin d'être facile pour toi ! Mais je suis là et tout ce passera bien ! **_lui di-je avec un grand sourire_**. Je suis certaine qu'une grande carrière de Top Model s'offre à toi… Ils ne sont pas venu te chercher jusqu'en France pour rien ! **_affirmai-je en riant._

**- Tu as surement raison, merci Jenny ! **_dit-elle_**. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime, petite sœur, **_ajoutai-je en la prenant dans mes bras_**. Sa te dirai une petite séance shopping après toutes ces émotions ?**

**- Avec plaisir, **_me répondit-t-elle, affichant son plus beau sourire_**. Je prends mon sac et on y va. Ok ?**

**- Ok. Sa marche ! **di_t-je, en m'emparant de mon sac à main._

Nous sortîmes de sa chambre, bras dessus bras dessous, en sautillant comme des enfants. Arrivées devant la porte d'entrée, notre mère nous interpella.

**- Marie, Jenny, venaient ici deux minutes, **di_t-elle avec son ton autoritaire, que je déteste par-dessus tout !_

**- Oui, ont arrivent ! **_dîmes-nous en cœur._

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre mère. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas de ce soir…

**- Qui y a-t-il Maman ? **_lui demandai-je_

**- Où allez-vous ? **_ajouta-elle encore une fois avec autorité._

Marie paru vraiment exaspérée, par le comportement de notre mère ! Et pour une fois, je fus totalement de son avis !

**- Faire les boutiques maman ! **_répondit-elle plutôt sèchement._

Bien que nous n'avons pas pour habitude, de parlée à notre mère de la sorte. Je doit avouée que pour le coup, elle là bien chercher…

Ma mère fit les gros yeux à ma sœur, afin de lui montrée sont mécontentement.

**- Ok, ne rentrez pas trop tard ! **di_t-elle l'air de rien._

Là elle dépasse les bornes ! on est majeurs tout de même… Cependant ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, je fit appel à mon plus grand calme. Et lui répondit, avec humour…

**- Mais enfin Maman, on a plus 4 ans ! **_._

**- Je sais bien, mais vous êtes encore mes bébés… **_dit-elle calmement._

Ma sœur répliqua de suite, en plaisantant.

**- T'es bébés comme tu dit, s'envolent à l'autre bout du monde dans moins de **

**48H ! **

**- Vous resterez toujours mes bébés ! **_renchérie-t-elle, suite à la remarque de ma sœur. _

Mieux vaut ne pas insister, dans ce genre de situation. A moins de vouloir y passer la journée, je vous le garantie !

-** Bon ok, si sa peut te faire plaisir ! **_ajoutai-je mielleuse_**. On peut y aller maintenant ?**

**- Oui, amusez vous bien mes petites chéries !**

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le couloir et passâmes la porte d'entrée. Enfin c'est pas trop tôt, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être mère poule des fois !

Notre arrivée, au centre commerciale, n'est comme d'habitude pas passée inaperçue ! Ce que ça peut être frustrant de se balader avec une futur Top Model, je vous jure !

Tous les regards sont toujours rivés sur elle, et moi dans tout ça ? Rien même pas un coup d' œil rapide ! Mais bon c'est ma sœur et je l'aime comme ça ! Je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde…

Nous avons réussis à trouver quelques vêtements, plutôt sympa. Il faudra cependant, les faires rentrés tant bien que mal dans nos valises.

Après plus de quatre heures de shopping, nous décidâmes enfin de quitté le centre commerciale. Nous reprîmes ainsi le chemin de la maison.

Il est plus de 21h, ma sœur et moi allâmes à la cuisine manger un morceaux. Ensuite, nous embrassâmes toutes la famille et regagnâmes nos chambres respectives !

Arrivée dans ma chambre je me jetai sur mon lit… Après cette éprouvante après-midi shopping, j'ai bien besoin de me relaxer…Je branche mon ordinateur portable, afin de me connecté à MSN…Malheureusement personne n'est connecté. Décidément, il est vraiment temps que j'aille me coucher !

Je me saisie donc mon Ipod, et l'alluma. J'introduis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, et quelque minutes plus tard, je rejoignis le doux pays des rêves…

_Jeudi 10 novembre 2011, à 11h30._

Ce matin le réveil fut plutôt difficile. Je tourne ma tête, et découvre avec stupeur qu'il est déjà 11h30. Par conséquent dans moins d'une heure, toute ma famille et mes amis seront là.

Vite. Je fonce à mon armoire. Y prend des vêtements. Un slim noir, un tee-shirt bleu et une paire de converse bleue feront l'affaire.

Je cours à toute vitesse en direction de la salle de bain, je me lave. Me maquille simplement avec un trait de crayon noir, un peu de mascara, un léger trait de e-liner, un peut de gloss et le tour et joué.

Je me coiffe, me lisse soigneusement les cheveux, avant de jetais un léger coup d'œil à l'horloge… Ouf ! Moins de 30 minutes, pour me préparer un record !

Je descends les escaliers afin de me rendre dans la cuisine pour y préparée mon petit déjeuner. Je prends une tasse et me sers un grand bol de café noir, sucré. Il va bien me falloir ça pour me réveiller !

Quelques minutes plus tard ma sœur arrive et s'installe, à mes coté. Elle me contemple avec son petit rictus au coin des lèvres, que je connais que trop bien ! Selon moi, ça n'annonce rien de bon… Je décide donc d'entamé la conversation, afin de découvrir ce qu'elle mijote !

**- Bonjour sœurette,** _tout en lui faisant un gros bisous_.

**- Salut Jenny, sa va ? **_me répondit-elle._

**- Heu, oui un peut fatiguée, sinon sa va merci ! **_lui assurée-je avec un sourire._

**- Ha, c****'est pour ça le grand bol de café ? Mal dormis ?**

La je croit bien que mademoiselle à décidé de ce moquée de moi, elle va voir un peut ! **- - Tu es très perspicace dit moi ! Non, j'ai très bien dormis, sa doit être la journée d'hier qui m'a épuisée ! **_renchéri-je_

**- Certainement, il va falloir t****'y faire pourtant… La vie à Los Angeles n'est pas de tout repos,** _ajouta-elle encore en ricanant._

**- Bon va y crache le morceau, on ne va pas y passer la journée ! **_dit-je froidement avant de reprendre_. **Je te connais trop bien, et la je peut te dire que tu prépare un coup !**

**- Ha bon, je peut savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

Elle se servie à son tour un grand bol de café, sans pour autant lâcher mon regard une seule seconde. Là elle m'a vraiment mis hors de moi, j'aime pas jouer « au chat et à la souris » de bon matin ! Oui je sais, il est plus de 12h00, mais vous m'avez comprise…

**- Tu te fou de moi là sérieux ? **_répliquai-je vraiment en colère cette fois ! _**ce qui me fait dire ça, c'est ton petit sourire au coin des lèvres !**

**- Bon ok, je ne tiens plus !** _dit-elle fièrement. _

**- Nous y voilà enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt****…** _dit-je sur un ton qui ce voulais plaisant._

Non mais je vous jure, 15 minutes de conversation, à me faire tourner en bourrique pour rien du tout…

**- L****'agence ma appelé ce matin, pour me parler de ma première apparition public… Je te laisse deviner où elle aura lieu ? **_dit-elle en sautillant._

**- Vas y arrête les devinettes, tout de suite ! Les invités vont bientôt arrivés et je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à supporter ça !**

Ha oui, j'ai oublié de vous précisez un trait de ma personnalité, qui est un peut particulier selon moi… Je suis d'ôtée d'un sale caractère de « cochon » ! Vous pouvez aussi y ajouter, que ma patience à ses limites. Surtout le matin. Mais ça vous avez déjà pu le

constater !

**- T****'es pas marrante des fois tu sais ?**

**- Oui je sais ! Alors tu crache le morceau maintenant ? au lieu de tournée autour du pot !** _m'indignai-je._

**- Bon ok, je me lance ! L****'agence a signée un contrat avec la production du film Twilight ,afin de faire connaitre leurs nouveaux model,** _dit-elle fièrement_. **Nous allons donc nous rendre au Nokia Theater de Los Angeles à l'occasion de l'avant première de Breaking Dawn partie 1 le 14 novembre 2011.**

J'en restée bouche bée. Comment cela peut-il être possible ?

**- C****'est super , je suis ravie pour toi. **_dit-je l'air faussement enjouée._

**- Attend je n'ai pas finie ! **_dit-elle, avant d'ajoutée_. **Les model d'Elite arriveront donc à A.P aux bras d'un des acteurs du film, et marchera à ses cotés sur le « red carpet ». Ce n'est pas géniale ? **_dit-elle euphorique _

Elle a décidé de m'achevée là ? Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Je me repris cependant afin de lui répondre.

**- Si bien sur, c'est formidable… **_répondis-je en faisant la moue !_

Nan mais là vraiment j'hallucine ! Me narguée comme ça, alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Twilight ! C'est vraiment écœurant, je trouve !

**- Je me pose juste une question ? **_dit-je sur la défensive_. **En quoi tout cela me concerne t-il ?**

**- Tu va m'accompagnée, pardi !** **Par contre tu ne m'accompagneras pas sur le tapie rouge. Tu devras m'attendre dans la salle de projection, là où nous auront nos places réservée. Juste à côtés des acteurs… **_ajouta-t-elle en instant bien sur le « juste à côtés des acteurs »._

**- ahhhhh, merci t****'es un amour ! **_lui dit-je en lui sautant littéralement au cou... _**Je vais enfin apercevoir, les acteurs de Twilight. C'est vraiment trop cool ! **

Je fis exploser ma joie, je sautillais et criée en même temps…

**- C****'est pas tout ! On est également invitées à l'after party qui aura lieu après la projection ! **_m'avoua-t-elle avec sont sourire en coin !_

**- Non, c****e n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve ! **_lançai-je en hurlant de plaisir._

**- Non, tu ne rêve pas je t****'assure ! De plus tous les acteurs seront présents, tu pourras donc discuter avec eux.**

N'y croyant toujours pas, je m'empressai d'ajouter.

**- Je dort encore ! Sa ne peut pas être la réalité, pince moi !**

Marie ne ce fit bien sûr pas priée, et me pinça de suite !

**- T****'es vraiment folle quand tu t'y mets ! **_ajouta-t-elle._

**- **Aïe** ! Tu m'as fait mal !**_ dit-je en criant._

**- Tu m****'as dit de te pincer, donc je te pince ! **

Cependant une question reste quand même en suspend. Lequel des acteurs, va avoir l'honneur d'accompagné ma charmante sœur ? Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net !

**- Dit moi Marie, juste pour information… Quel acteur de Twilight, va avoir l'honneur de t'accompagné ?**

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de marrant ! Mais bon, ça fait longtemps, que je ne cherche plus à la comprendre…

**- Ha Ha… Hé bien ! Désolé de te décevoir, je ne le sais pas encore ! Mais soit sur, que je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'en serai plus… **_ajouta-t-elle au ange._

**-Ok, en tout cas, merci, merci, merci ! **_dit-je en lui sautant littéralement dessus_. **Je vais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve. Je t'aime !**

**- Je t****'aime aussi. Je suis super heureuse que ce soit toi qui m'accompagne.** _m'assura-t-elle._

**- Moi aussi ! Je suis sur un petit nuage, tu es la meilleur des sœurs !**

**- Bon, je vais aller régler les derniers petits détails pour notre départ, ok ? **_me demanda-t-elle._

**- Oui, bien sûr ! Pas de problème.**

Je lui fit un énorme câlins, afin de la remerciée une nouvelle fois. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme elle…

Il est déjà 12h25, je pris donc mon bol à café, avant d'aller le déposer dans l'évier. Je pris ensuite le chemin du salon pour y regarder la télé avant que les invités, ne pointent le bout de leur petit nez !

Quelques minutes plus tard les invités ce mirent déjà à arrivés… Tout le monde a répondu présent. Je doit dire que cela m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur de les voir une dernière fois avant notre départ demain matin. Nous avons mangé, discuté, rigolé. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous !

Malheureusement, je ne pus en dire autant des au revoir ! Au moment de les voir partir, la tâche s'est avérée plus que compliquée. Ils allaient vraiment me manquer. C'est certains! Surtout mes parents, mon frère Noah, et ma meilleur amis Ludivine. Elle nous a promis de nous rendre visite à Los Angeles ! Je doit bien avouée que cela me rassure. Et puis, Il y a MSN et le téléphone pour rester en contacte!

Je viens de m'apercevoir, que je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous présentez ma meilleur amis Ludivine dite Lulu !

C'est une fille extraordinaire, belle, grande, avec de long cheveux brun. Un teint de peau mat absolument magnifique. Parfois, j'en arrive même à me demander, pourquoi elle est toujours sur le marché des célibataires !

Lulu à toujours été là dans les pires moments de ma vie. Sans son aide et celle de ma sœur, je ne serais probablement plus là ! Elle a su me redonner goût à la vie, suite à ma rupture plus que mouvementée avec Thomas.

Thomas, mais pourquoi diable, je pense encore à ce mec ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne va pas me poursuivre toute ma vie… Non, il en est hors de questions, je me suis fait promettre de l'oublier! De faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé ! Chose bien évidement, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Bref passons ce sujet, ou je vais encore déverser un torrent de larme …

Pour en revenir a ma merveilleuse petite Lulu, c'est un fille géniale, humble et loyale. Elle va énormément me manquer ! Voilà, je vais une nouvelle fois me remettre à pleurnicher. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi sensible…

Il est plus de 21h, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher. Il faut vraiment que je sois en forme, pour ce grand jour. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi, et je compte bien saisir cette chance ! Il ne faut vraiment pas louper l'avion qui décolle à 10h demain matin…

Je vais dire au revoir, à ma famille. Monte dans ma chambre. Ouvre la porte, et file à la salle de bain mettre mon pyjama. Celui-ci ce compose d'un boxer et d'un débardeur. Une fois en pyjama, je sors, et part en direction de mon lit…Je me faufile sous les couettes et plonge dans un sommeil profond. Tout en attendant ma nouvelle vie avec impatience.

Si j'avais su à quelle point m'a vie aller changer, je serais partie bien plus tôt croyez moi…

* * *

**Alors vous aimez ? **

**j'attend quelques avis avant de poster la suite ^^ gros bisous à vous **


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le départ

**coucou, **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira :)**

**Je remercie toute les personnes, qui ont eu la gentillesse de me donner leurs avis avec une petite review... cela ma fait très plaisir.**

**Je remercie aussi les autres pour leurs ajouts en favori :)**

**Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce chapitre 2 en attendant vos impréssions ^^ **

**Je ne peut pas encore vous donnez de date précises pour la publication du chapitre 3 pour le moment, mais il est déjà écrit voilà ^^**

**Gros bisous à vous**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Le Départ**

_Vendredi 11 novembre 2011, 4h00 du matin_

Je fût réveillée, en sursaut, par mon fichu réveil de malheur ! Il commence sérieusement à m'agacer…Et cette sonnerie ? Je ne vous en parle même pas ! Hum…Je me frotte les yeux, et m'étire. Je me tourne vers cette imbécile de réveil, qui m'indique qu'il est 4h03 du matin.

Mais pourquoi ai-je mis mon réveil à cette heure ? Suis-je tombé sur la tête ?

Mon cerveau ce remis en marche tout doucement mais surement…Je me mis une tape sur la tête, en me rappelant la date d'aujourd'hui. Ha non ! Ce que je peux être tête en l'air parfois… Ont s'envolent pour les Etats-Unis aujourd'hui. Je me demande bien, comment j'ai fait pour oublier un tel jour…

Je sors de mon lit à toute vitesse, afin d'allée me doucher. Après celle-ci, je mis les vêtements que j'avais soigneusement préparés hier : un slim bleu, un débardeur noir et une paire de converse blanche. Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez… Effectivement je suis une grande fan de converses ! J'en ai de toute les couleurs…J'adore ça !

Je me maquille comme d'habitude très simplement. Ben oui quoi, je ne suis pas un pot de peinture ambulant ! J'aime être naturel… Je coiffe ensuite mes cheveux. Je décide de les attacher, plus pour le côté pratique qu'esthétique, je vous l'accorde. Mais bon, avec le voyage qui nous attend aujourd'hui, autant être à l'aise.

Je prépare sur mon lit, mon Ipod, mon billet d'avion, mon passeport, mon I-phone, des magazines, mon appareil photos et mon pc portable, afin de ne rien oublier…

Je vais chercher mon sac Longchamp noir dans mon placard. J'y ajoute ce que j'ai méticuleusement préparé sur mon lit. Il me permettra ainsi de transporter le nécessaire dans l'avion. Ben oui ! Faut bien s'occuper pendant 12 heures de vol…

Ce sac Longchamp m'a été généreusement offert par mon adorable sœur !

Ha oui ! Faut que je précise aussi que moi et les marques sa fait deux ! Je me serai bien contenté d'un sac à moindre coût, mais ce n'était bien-sur pas l'avis de ma très chère sœur, qui voue un véritable culte à la mode. J'ai tout de même conscience qu'en t'en que top model c'est tout à fait normal ! Moi part contre je suis plutôt l'inverse. Je me fou royalement de la mode ! Enfin je ne m'habille pas comme un sac non plus, mais je reste simple dans ce que je porte !

Bon il est rendu 4h30, il me reste 1h30 avant le départ. Il y a 1h30 de trajet jusqu' à l'aéroport de Paris. A cela viennent s'ajouter les deux heures d'attentes pour l'enregistrement des bagages. Et pour finir le vol de 12 heures en avion… Ceci nous fera arriver à Los Angeles, au environ de 14h heure local bien entendu…. Hé bien ! Après une journée pareille je vais être sur les rotules moi…

Je boucle pour la dernière fois mes bagages. Puis, rassemble le tout, pour les mettre dans le hall d'entrée. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma porte de chambre, qui ce trouve à quelques mètres de moi. Au moment où j'allais l'atteindre, on toqua ! Je vous laisse deviner la suite…Je fis bien entendue un bon de 15 mètres… Mon cœur quand à lui n'a pas vraiment apprécié et c'est mis à palpiter. Il est fragile, que voulez vous il a trop subit… Surtout depuis quelque mois ! Après mon long temps de réactions… Je me ressaisie et pris enfin la parole.

**- Oui. C'est qui ?**

**- C'est moi… **

Je ne mis que quelque seconde à identifier la voix de Marie.

**- Va-y entre, je t'en pris ! **

Je ne vais quand même pas la laisser sur le pas de la porte ? Quoi que… Je plaisante, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Elle entra puis referma la porte.

**- Je suis venue voir si tu étais bien réveiller **

**- Bien-sur ! Et comme tu peux le constater, je suis prête à partir ! **_lui dis-je en riant. _

Marie me suivie dans mon hilarité, puis ajouta.

**- Oui je vois ça ! Tu es bien matinal dit-moi ? **

Elle a vraiment l'air d'excellente, humeur. Cool! Le voyage passera peut-être plus rapidement… Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de reprendre en plaisantant.

**- Ha ! Mais c'est que tu fais de l'humour ce matin ! **

**- Ben oui ! Je suis de très bonne humeur voilà tout ! **

Un simple petit coup d'œil au réveil, me permis de reprendre mes esprits. Ben oui quoi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de louper l'avion… Je décidai d'avertir ma sœur.

**- Hé bien j'en suis ravie ! Par contre, il faudrait activer la cadence mademoiselle… Il est déjà 5h00. **

**- As- tu déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? ! On descend ? **_Me demanda-t-elle. _

**- Non, toujours pas… Je te suis. **

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensembles jusqu' à la porte de ma chambre. Je pris mes bagages et descendis les escaliers à la suite de ma sœur. J'allai déposer tous mon attirail dans le hall d'entrée. Je fus plus que surprises, en découvrant les bagages de ma sœurette chérie, déjà entreposés devant la porte d'entrée. Moi qui la croyais en retard, je me suis bien trompée! Elle me surprendra toujours cette petite !

Arrivée dans la cuisine toute la famille était réunie, même Lulu était des nôtres !

Je me dirige vers le placard, et en sors deux bols. Je les remplies de café noir, avant de les déposer sur le bar de la cuisine. Je m'assis et attendis patiemment que le temps passe en buvant mon café fumant. Peut-être qu'un des membres de ma famille, va se décider à prendre la parole ? Bingo ! Ma mère ouvrit le bal…

**- Bonjour mes chéries ! Bien dormies ? **

**- Bonjour ma petite maman, très bien dormie, merci ! **_lui dis-je, en me levant pour l'embrasser _

Ma sœur quant à elle, opta pour la solution de facilité. Elle s'adressa à toute la famille en même temps.

**- Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**- Bonjour mes petites filles. **_dit mon père. _

Je me dirigeai vers mon géniteur et lui fit un énorme bisou. Il ouvrit ses bras ou je me blotti sans attendre… Que les câlins de mon petit Papa, vont me manquer…

**- Bonjour Papa, **_lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. _

**- Salut ! **_ajouta Noah. _

Ha la la… Mon frérot, toujours égal à lui-même… Il n'aime pas vraiment les marques d'affections. Oui je sais bien que c'est un mec, mais tout de même, il aurait pu faire un autre effort que « Salut » !

Marie prit la parole en même temps que moi.

**- Salut frérot ! **_dîmes nous ensemble. _

Lulu quand à elle, était restée discrète, attendant patiemment son tour. C'est vraiment un bonbon cette fille…Je l'adore !

**- Coucou les filles**_, dit-elle pour nous accueillir. _

Nous lui répondîmes à notre tour.

**- Coucou Lulu. **

Après notre grande séance d'embrassade, au combien éprouvante ! Je repartie à ma place boire mon café qui de ce faite avait bien refroidi !

Ma sœur me contemplait, un sourire au coin des lèvres…Je lui répondis instinctivement par un clin d'œil, ayant bien compris ou elle voulait en venir. Hé oui ! Entre ma sœur et moi, un simple regard suffit… Je décidai de taquiner, un peu ma famille !

**- Mais dites-moi que nous vaut ce grand rassemblement familial ? **_dis-je le plus sérieusement possible, pour ne pas éclaté de rire. _

Ma sœur, ne réussie cependant pas à ce contenir et pouffa de rire. Cela provoqua bien évidement l'hilarité générale… Ha ! Elle ne sait vraiment pas garder son calme… Moi par contre, il m'est possible de faire gober les pires âneries. Une autre facette de ma personnalité, qui est peut courante ! Je fais preuve d'un calme à toute épreuve dans ce genre de situation.

**- Tout le monde est bien d'humeur joyeuse, c'est notre départ qui vous fait sourire ainsi ? **_renchéris-je calmement. _

**- Ne dit pas de bêtises ma chérie, tu sais très bien que votre départ nous affecte tous beaucoup ! **_ajouta ma mère avec tristesse. _

Ha, ma mère, toujours la première à tomber dans le panneau ! Elle ne me connait pas encore …Je me mis donc à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère, qui devenait un peut trop palpable à mon goût.

**- Maman, je plaisante ! **_Dis-je avec un grand sourire_**. Vous n'avez en aucun cas à être affecté par notre départ… Je suis certaine, que pleins de bonne choses nous attendent à Los Angeles ! **

Ma sœur se tourna vers ma mère et ajouta avec un grand sourire pour la rassurer.

**- Maman, Jenny à raison, arrête de t'inquiété comme ça ! En plus ont revient 15 jours pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Sa va passer vite tu verras… **

Malgré nos phrases rassurantes, ma mère garda tout de même son air triste.

**- Je sais mes chéries. Allez trêves de discutions ou je vais me mettre à pleuré! **_dit-elle faussement enjouées. _

_**- **_**Ha non s'il te plait, tout mais pas ça! **_dîmes nous tous en chœur. _

Après notre remarque commune, tout le monde ce mis à rirent… Plaisir qui fut de courte duré ! Le moment fatidique des au revoir arrivait à grand pas…Papa ce dirigea vers nous, et nous embrassas.

**- Bon mes chéries. Il est temps que je parte travailler…Je vous dis à très bientôt. Et surtout faite bien attention à vous ! **_termina-t-il en souriant. _

**- Papa tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! **_répliquai-je instinctivement. _

**- Je rigole ma puce, allez bon voyage les filles… **_dit-il en nous saluant une dernière fois. _

Il partit en direction de la porte d'entrée, et sortis… Ce qu'ils peuvent être protecteurs mes parents…

Mais j'y pense, nous pourrions leurs faire une petite farce pour notre retour à Noël ? Il faut juste qu'ont ce trouvent deux petits américains, qui seraient prêts à faire le voyage en France pour les fêtes de Noël… Ha oui ! Je vois d'ici la tête de mes parents ! Surtout celle de ma mère en réalité… Trop drôle ! Je vais en parlé à Marie, elle sera surement d'accord.

Mon frère me sortit de mes plans diaboliques…

**- Bon mes sœurs, il est bientôt l'heure ! J'ai déjà appelé le taxi … **

Pour éviter les pleures incessants de ma mère, qui ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder ! Nous avons décidé de faire le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport en taxi !

**- Dit moi Noah ? Tu as l'air super content de nous voir partir ! **_dis-je. _

**- Bien-sur que non ! Qui je vais pouvoir embêter moi maintenant ? **_dit-il en rigolant à sa réplique. _

Marie pris part à la conversation et remis notre frère à sa place.

**- Il te reste toujours Maman, Papa et Lulu ! **

Lulu est amoureuse de mon frère depuis la 6ème…Malheureusement, elle n'a jamais osé lui avouer ! Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir forcer ! Mais elle ne veut rien savoir, et puis après tout ce sont leurs histoires !

J'aperçus le taxi arriver, à travers la vitre de la porte d'entrée. Et c'est tout naturellement que je me mis à crier !

**- Voilà le taxi ! **

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la porte d'entrée, ma mère en train de pleurer. Je l'aurais parié!

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon frère pour lui faire un simple bisou. Ben oui ! Il n'est pas très démonstratif, autant ne pas perdre de temps !

Je me tournai ensuite vers ma petite Lulu, la serra très fort dans mes bras. Et lui fit un énorme bisou… Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille de façon à ce que personne n'entendent « Tu va avoir le temps de passé à la vitesse supérieure avec Noah ! ». Tout ce que j'eu comme réponse, c'est une grosse tape sur l'épaule… Ce qui nous fit tous beaucoup rire ! Sauf mon frère qui n'a strictement rien compris… Ha les mecs je vous jure, tous les même !

Je tournais les talons vers ma mère qui nous attendait sur le pas de la porte…Je la serra fort dans mes bras et lui fit un énorme bisou. Ses pleurs incessants avaient redoublés ! On ne la changera jamais…

Après nos au revoir, je sortie de la maison, ma sœur sur les talons. On ce dirigea vers le chauffeur de taxi, qui avait déjà ouvert le coffre. On entreposa tout nos bagages, et montâmes en voiture !

Une fois nos ceintures bouclées, la voiture démarra en trombe. Et nous fîmes de grand signes à notre famille, jusqu'à ne plus les apercevoir.

**- Prête pour une nouvelle vie ? **_Me demanda ma sœur. _

**- Absolument, **_répondit-je, avec un grand sourire. _

Le reste du trajet ce passa silencieusement… Je pus par conséquent me perdre dans mes pensées. Je ressassais les moindres événements de ma vie… Et je dois dire que malgré mon envie de partir, ils allaient vraiment tous me manquer !

Sauf Thomas, arfff… il faut toujours qu'il réapparaisse dans mes pensées celui-là ! Va vraiment falloir que je fasse un bilan de notre relation dans l'avion. Et le laisser à l'intérieur de celui-ci par la même occasion ! Sa me fera des vacances…

Le trajet en voiture ce passa plutôt rapidement ! Arrivé à l'aéroport, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une hôtesse, et lui présentâmes nos billets et nos passeports. Après un bref coup d'œil à nos papiers, celle-ci nous souhaita un agréable voyage.

Cela fait, nous avançâmes vers le couloir d'embarquement. Je m'autorisai un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, afin de dire au revoir à mon pays d'enfance.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, nous embarquâmes dans l'avion en 1ére classe s'il vous plait ! Il ne ce sont pas foutu de nous chez Elite croyez moi !

L'hôtesse nous annonça le décollage immédiat et nous demanda de boucler nos ceintures. Quelque minutes plus tard, le décollage ce fit sans encombre. Nous voilà donc partis pour 12 heures de vol !

Mon regard se perdit dans le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Voilà ! Je n'ai plus la possibilité de reculer dorénavant. J'espère de tout mon cœur que je ne regretterais pas ma décision.

Marie mit les écouteurs de sont Ipod dans ses oreilles et partis dans un profond sommeil. Rapide la petite ! Faut voire le bon côté des choses, ça va me laisser le temps de faire le point sur ma relation tordu avec Thomas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tous vous expliquez dans les moindres détails…

Thomas était un garçon charmant, enfin au début de notre relation. Avec son physique plus qu'avantageux, il n'à pas eu de mal à me faire tomber dans ses filets !

Sans me rabaisser le moins du monde, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi il m'avait choisi, moi... Il faut quand même avouer qu'avec ses 1m85, ses cheveux noir de jais en bataille, ses yeux vert et sont corps parfais… J'étais quand même en droit de douter. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? De plus je suis loin d'être un top canon vous vous rappelez ?

Notre relation à plutôt bien évoluées, enfin c'est-ce que je pensais ! Comme je le dit souvent, au début tout et toujours tout beau tout rose ! Nous étions ensemble depuis plus de 5 ans tout marchait pour le mieux, enfin en apparence…

Il y a environ 1 an, les choses se sont corsées. Nous devions fêter nos fiançailles, jusque là aucun soucis ! A part peut-être le faite que depuis quelques mois, je le trouvais distant ! J'aurai réellement du me méfier… Mais comme ont dit l'amour rend aveugle ! Bien entendus comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, c'est bien connu ! Le docteur m'annonça que j'étais enceinte de 1 mois et demi. Je vous laisse imaginer ma tête ce jour là, un mélange de peur, de joie et d'appréhension… Après avoir appris la nouvelle, c'est tout naturellement, que je suis partie l'annoncer à Thomas…

J'avais très peur de sa réaction, mais après tout notre relation ne datait pas d'hier, nous allions nous fiancer, alors au final pourquoi pas un bébé ?

Malheureusement pour moi, les choses ne ce passent jamais comme on le souhaiterait et j'en ai bien sûr fait les frais !

Peu de temps après l'annonce de ma grossesse, je me suis rendue chez Thomas. Et comme à mon habitude, je suis rentrée chez lui sans frapper… Ben oui quoi, après 5 années de relation, il n'y a pas de mal si ? De toute façon si j'avais su à quoi m'attendre, je ne serai pas entrée !

Après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, je me suis diriger vers sa chambre à couché… Et la tenez vous bien, je l'ai trouvé au lit avec une autre fille ! Oui, je sais bien, sa arrive souvent ce genre de chose mais tout de même, trouver son petit ami avec sa pire ennemie (Caroline) et dans sont lit en plus sa fait un sacré choc …

Dans un premier temps, je n'ai su comment réagir, bloqué sur le seuil de sa chambre…

Puis une idée m'a traversé l'esprit, celle de tout cassé chez lui ! Au finale la seule chose que j'ai réussie à faire, c'est de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de me sauver loin de tout sa, sans même me rappelée la raison première de ma venue !

Par la suite, je suis rentrée chez moi et me suis enfermée dans le silence. Enfin jusqu'à la venue de Lulu à qui j'ai tout raconté… Et je peux vous dire, que ma très chère amie Caroline à passé un sale quart d'heure ! Après cela, je n'ai plus entendue parler d'elle, et j'espère bien que sa restera ainsi…

Thomas à bien sur, essayé de reprendre contact avec moi à plusieurs reprise, pour ce faire « pardonner ». Pour moi la décision était prise, il ne m'était plus possible d'envisager un futur avec lui et encore moins lui pardonner, après ce qu'il m'avait fait !

Après avoir ruminé dans mon coin pendant quelque temps, j'ai pris contact avec lui, afin d'avoir une dernière explication ! Je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse, et en échange j'ai eu le droit à des insultes en tout genre… A ce moment là je peux vous dire que je me suis réellement demandé comment j'avais fait pour le supporter aussi longtemps ! Et même comment j'avais pu envisager un futur avec lui ! Le jeune homme charmant du début, avait bien changé…

Je pense que vous vous doutez de la suite, j'ai totalement coupée les ponts avec Thomas et j'ai pris un rendez-vous à l'hôpital, afin de me faire avorter !

Je n'allais tout de même pas garder un enfant de cet abruti fini! Il ne le désirait même pas de toute façon, je ne pouvais vraiment pas garder cet enfant… Suite à l'avortement, qui m'a beaucoup affecté, je suis tombée dans une grande dépression, et c'est grâce aux soutient de mes deux acolytes que j'ai pu m'en sortir.

Thomas n'a pas lâcher l'affaire pour autant, mais depuis ce jour je n'ai plus voulu avoir de nouvelle de lui ! Aujourd'hui cela va faire 6 mois que nous sommes séparés.

Je me rends compte, qu'il était nécessaire d'en passé par là pour mûrir et grandir…Même si à l'heure actuelle je peine encore pour avancée dans la vie.

Il est temps pour moi de tournée la page, de ne plus vivre dans le passé et de me construire un nouvel avenir à Los Angeles. Et quoi de mieux que cette ville pour reprendre gout à la vie ?

Par contre je suis sur d'une chose, je ne suis pas prête de refaire confiance à un mec de sitôt croyez moi ! Cette histoire m'aura au moins servie de leçon !

Après ce grand débat dans ma tête, je pris quelques minutes, pour manger une petite collation que l'hôtesse m'a apportée : une salade composée et une bouteille d'eau.

J'ouvris mon sac et sortie mon Ipod. Je regardai ma montre, et me rendis compte que 3 h de vol c'était déjà écoulé ! Plus que 9 heures et nous seront arrivées !

Je mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et tout en étant bercée par le doux flot de la musique, je m'endormie…

Ma sœur me réveilla, en sifflotant dans mon oreille ! J'ouvris un œil puis le deuxième et aperçus la grosse tête de ma sœur à quelque centimètre de la mienne. Je la contemplai quelques instants, avant de me redresser brusquement. Heureusement Marie, eu le réflexe de s'écarté, avant que ma tête vienne s'écraser contre la sienne… Elle n'en perdit pas pour autant sa bonne humeur et ce mis à rire ! Ha celle-là, elle ne changera jamais…

**- Nous allons atterrir dans environ 30 minutes, **_m'avertis ma sœur_. **Il est temps que tu te réveil, Marmotte ! **

Marmotte ? Moi, n'importe quoi ! C'est l'hôpital qui ce fout de la charité là….

**- Moi marmotte ? Laisses-moi rire ! **_répliquais-je en riant_. **Ce n'est pas moi qui me suit endormie à peine 15 minutes, après le décollage ! **

**- Oui bon ça va, j'avais juste du sommeil à rattraper… **

Je me mis à pouffer de rire, devant sa petite moue, pauvre chérie va ! Je me tortillais sur mon siège avec impatience…

**- Bon c est quoi le programme en arrivant ? **_dis-je surexcitée_.

**- Hé bien, un chauffeur va nous attendre à l'aéroport, afin de nous emmenées à l'hôtel… **_me révéla-t-elle l'air de rien. _

Ha, elle m'énerve à se foutre de moi, comme ça… Ce n'est pas possible, il faut toujours poser quinze questions avant d'avoir la réponse que l'on souhaite ….

- **Oui merci, j'étais déjà au courant ! **_ajoutais-je horripiler_. **Ce que je voudrai savoir c'est quel est le programme de ta journée ? Afin d'organiser la mienne vois-tu… **

- **Ha ok, hé bien j'ai deux heures de libre à l'hôtel pour découvrir celui-ci et déposer mes bagages. Ensuite je suis attendue à l'agence pour signer mon contrat, et je serai de retour vers 20h pour manger avec toi ! **_m'expliqua-t-elle. _

**- Bon ok ! Hé bien, tant que tu seras partie, j'irai faire un peut de repérage dans le centre ville ! Histoire de connaitre les bons endroits… **

Marie pouffa de rire, sans que je sache pourquoi… Le pire c'est que ce genre de chose, sa lui prend vraiment souvent !

**- Essaye de ne pas te perdre ! Sa va être difficile pour toi de demander ton chemin ! **_reprit-elle à bout de souffle, après son fou rire. _

**- Ha Ha Ha ! ça va hein, arrête de te foutre de mon niveau d'anglais ! **_dis-je sarcastique_. **Je ne sais peut-être pas trop m'exprimer, mais je connais tout de même les bases, et puis au pire je leurs ferai un dessin… Tu vois j'ai pensé à tout ?**

Marie explosa de rire, et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et la suivi donc dans son délire…

- **Ha oui je vois… Dois-je aussi te rappeler que t'es compétences en dessin, sont tout aussi médiocre… **_dit-elle provocatrice. _

Ha la la, elle m'énerve quand elle est comme ça ! Calme Jenny, zen …

**- Je te signal ma chère, qu'il ne faut pas sortir des Beaux Art pour faire de petits dessins ! **_répliqua-je sur la défensive_. **Et puis pour en revenir à mon niveau (médiocre) d'anglais, tu seras ravie d'apprendre que j'ai décidé de suivre des cours en accéléré ! **

Elle en resta bouche bée ! Ha, je suis trop forte. Elle n'arrive jamais à avoir le dernier mot avec moi.

**- Ho ! Mais c'est géniale, je suis ravie que tu es eu cette idées ! **_Elle arborée une grand sourire_. **Sa t'occupera un peu, j'ai peur que tu te sentes seule. **

Elle est vraiment irrécupérable des fois ! Comme ci, je pouvais me sentir seule à Los Angeles.

**- Tu es vraiment agaçante parfois ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, si je m'ennuie je trouverai bien un petit américain, pour me tenir compagnie… **_dit-je hilare. _

**- Je te reconnais bien là, tu ne changeras jamais ! **

Je la pris dans mes bras, afin de lui faire un énorme câlin et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille :

**- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! **

Elle me rendit mon câlin, en me serrant vraiment très fort, au point de m'étouffer. Puis voyant ma détresse respiratoire, elle me relâcha.

**- Je suis vraiment folle de joie que tu sois présente à mes côté ! Je t'aime Jenny. **

La voix de l'hôtesse nous sorti de notre conversation « _L'avion va entamer sa descente, veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité_. » Ce que nous fîmes immédiatement.

**- Nous y voilà, à nous les fiestas à gogo ! **_dis-je en criant. _

Tout les regards ce tournèrent vers nous… En même temps en première classe, ils ne doivent pas vraiment avoir l'habitude de croisés des gens comme nous ! Par réflexe je m'enfonçai le plus possible dans mon siège.

Ma sœur rigola à ma réplique, et à mon air gênée… Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

**- J'avoue que je ne suis pas contre ! **_dit-elle en arborant sont plus grand sourire_. **D'ailleurs en parlant de fiesta, repère un petit endroit pour ce soir, je suis en weekend ! Faut bien qu'on fête la signature de mon contrat… **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'y avais déjà pensé ! **

**- Je n'en doute pas une seconde… **

Sur les dernières paroles de ma sœur, nous nous fîmes un grand sourire, avant que l'avion n'entame sa descente vers la piste d'atterrissage.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'hôtesse, nous indiqua le chemin, afin de sortir de l'engin.

Ma sœur me pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de l'aéroport, qui soit dite en passant est immense et très lumineux, rien à voir avec l'aéroport de Paris !

Puis nous nous mimes à la recherche de notre chauffeur …


End file.
